


Sophie the Dog vs the Evil Squirrel that is not Really a Squirrel

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Animals can see Faeries, Dogs, Fae & Fairies, Halloween Challenge, October Prompt Challenge, Slight librashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Yugi was enjoying a nice lazy afternoon, watching his dog Sophie, play with the squirrels--except one squirrel isn't exactly a squirrel...its a boy with some VERY handsome lavender eyes.Part 12 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-Octrober Halloween ChallengePrompt 7: Trespasser
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Kudos: 3





	Sophie the Dog vs the Evil Squirrel that is not Really a Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I went outside to finish another prompt away from the noise of the house and spent a wonderful half an hour watching the squirrels maneuver through the branches of three pine trees a magnolia and finally the huge oak in my yard all while my wonderfully protective Little Hound dutifully remained vigil and actually tried on at least three occasions to climb up after the squirrels. It was hilarious!!
> 
> Part 12 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-Octrober Halloween Challenge  
> https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165553173026/31-horrific-days-v2-october-writing-challenge
> 
> Prompt 7: Trespasser

Sophie the Dog vs. The Evil Squirrel (that’s not actually a squirrel)

Sophie followed Yugi into the backyard eagerly and whined in animal disappointed when he plopped down on the bench instead of playing with her. She placed her soft head on his lap, pleadingly and looked at him with enlarged eyes, shiny asking.

“Sorry Sophie,” Yugi grinned, immune to her pout and scratched her head behind the ears. “But I need a break.” Yugi yawned, stretched and relaxed in the rocking love seat strategically placed in the shady grove beneath the conifer trees. It was midafternoon and a warm day for mid-Autumn but the cool breeze kept the temperature comfortable. Leaves still clung stubbornly to the trees, casting dabbled light and providing shade. Yugi sighed in relief: inhaled the rich, earthy smell of pine, oak and leaf litter and was just about to fall asleep under the warm blanket of dabbled sunlight when Sophie started barking.

Or rather Sophie shot past him, barking like a maniac and made a very impressive attempt to climb the pine tree—the lack of opposable thumbs and padded paws be damned. After her third failed attempt, Yugi followed her gaze up the tall pine’s trunk, gazing overhead and into the thicket of branches as if looking for stars. He heard a rustling among the branches, spotted a sleek slender body and a fluffy tail disappearing among the needles and pinecones. Watch it adeptly balance on the thinnest of twigs like an expert type rope walked and leap and cling and move from the tall solider pine to the sweet, still thickly leaved magnolia,

Sophie followed suit but from the ground, still barking only now she jumped into an air, in a spirited attempt to catch flight. Trying again and again to jump up, blissfully unaware that the dogs can’t fly. Yugi watched the with magnified eyes, impressed by its flexibility and talent as it maneuvered the labyrinth of trees and branches like tunnels and before finally, with a confident strut that spoke of both skill and grace, appropriate to the sleek, slender creature, it walk the tender branches of the magnolia to the tall, stately oak tree.

Sophie’s eyes shot up and she dashed toward the oak so fast. Yugi feared she’s barrel right into the trunk but the dog was swift in her own right and instead leapt upon the trunk and made an impressive attempt to climb it until gravity and her own anatomy forced her back down. She was persistent and continue her barrage of barks and claws.

Sophie the Labrador, it seemed, had declared war on the squirrels.

Or rather war on the squirrel living in Yugi’s oak tree. It was almost too cute for words.

Instead, Yugi found himself watching the squirrels going back and forth, cleverly, almost playfully, avoiding his dog who stood ever vigil at the base of the tree, ears perked for the slightest bit of movement.

More than once Yugi thought the creature might be suicidal when it climbed down the magnolia and barely made it to the other side of the fence, and then had the audacity to run back and forth in the _edge_ of the fence just long enough to outrun Sophie back up the oak.

Either that or it was playing with her.

Both items were a possibility.

When Sophie made to climb up the tree again, Yugi finally let out a laugh and looked up to see the little critter that had so consumed his normally docile dog’s attention—and froze.

It was not a squirrel looking down at him from its perch—it was a boy.

A boy with mocha brown skin like tree bark, spiky hair the color of catkin curls, long limbs like branches, spindly extra-jointed fingers like twigs, and surprises lavender eyes too sharp to be a human’s. Ears pointed like knives, fingers with extra joints so the curled, and standing among the tangled web of oak branches with a grace and ability no mortal human could possess.

Only one word describes the creature Yugi both knew and yet knew he could not be seeing. “Fairy...”


End file.
